cele_na_2019_rfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
World of Winx
World of Winx is an Italian animation television series and a spin-off to Winx Club. The series was created by Iginio Straffi. Twenty-six episodes have been produced in two seasons, the first of which was premiered as a Netflix original series on 4 November 2016. Story Season One In this spinoff series, the Winx Club girls return to Gardenia, Bloom's hometown on Earth, where they work as a group of talent scouts on a reality television program to find children and teenagers of various talents. Behind the scenes, they try to save them from being kidnapped by a Talent Thief while hiding their own identities as fairies as well as their unique magical abilities. In the first season, the Winx Club girls achieve the magical transformation, which is called "Dreamix" by Stella. At times, they are aided by their good friend and fellow fairy Roxy, Fairy of Animals, and the last terrestrial fairy of Earth. Season Two The Winx Club girls receive new missions from the spirit of the dream world. They learn of the Queen's troubled past and hope to return her to the good fairy she was once by reuniting her with her lost love, Peter Pan. Their Dreamix transformations and powers are upgraded to "Onyrix". Initially, Jim and Smee ally with the Winx Club girls in facing the Queen and her shadow creatures. The Winx must also deal with special shadow creatures called Nemesis which are drawn from the essence of each of the Winx girls' deepest fears. Roxy does not appear, neither is she mentioned. Characters The series brings back the six fairies of the Winx Club, as well as their good friend and occasional seventh member ,Roxy, who continues to have supporting roles, even in this series':' * Bloom (voiced by Haven Paschall):' Fairy of the Dragon Flame and the leader of the Winx Club. She has orange waist-length hair, light blue eyes and tan skin. Her magic is derived from Dragon Fire. * 'Aisha (voiced by Alysha Deslorieux):' Fairy of Waves. She has light brown skin, wavy tawny port brown hair and blue eyes. She has the power to create and manipulate water as well as pink liquid called "morfix." * 'Stella (voiced by Jessica Paquet):' Fairy of the Shining Sun. She has waist-length blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. She loves fashion and shopping. Her magic is derived from sunlight. In season 2, her Onyrix power gives her the ability to look into the memories made at a location. * 'Flora (voiced by Eileen Stevens):' Fairy of Nature. The most kind-hearted of the Winx Club. She has waist-length honey-colored hair. Her magic enables her to create, control and communicate with plants, vegetation and the element of Earth. * 'Musa (voiced by Kate Bristol):' Fairy of Music. She has waist-length blue hair with bangs and tan skin. She has the power to create powerful ultrasonic waves of incredibly high frequencies and create solid barriers of sound. * 'Tecna (voiced by Saskia Maarleveld):' Fairy of Technology. Her magic is techno-magic. She can speak to and interact with all types of machinery and electronics. Her hair is colored purple instead of hot pink in this series. * 'Roxy (voiced by Suzy Myers):' Fairy of Animals, who in the original series, had been the last terrestrial fairy of Earth for many centuries. She works at the Frutti Music Bar cafe. She has a dog named Arthur, with whom she can use her unusually strong animal magic to see what he sees from a great distance. She can also detect magical activity and emit a focused beam of sea-green magical energy from her hands, and erect a very strong force-field around herself. She helps Bloom, after she was fired from ''WOW!, in eluding the persistent detectives Gomez and Evans. She does not make any appearances in the second season, neither is she mentioned. 'Other main characters ' * '''Ace (voiced by Jason Griffith): the host of Wow! He has grey hair with white streaks. He always strives to be positive and enthusiastic when he is on camera, but off-screen, he loses patience because the Winx regularly disappear from the show and evade his show's camera drones. He is especially annoyed by Bloom. In the episode "The Fashion Week", when she accidentally knocks off his hairpiece in front of the camera, he is so enraged that he fires Bloom on the spot, and replaces her with Lorelei. He is later hypnotized by Smee to put the Winx in a dangerous situation with Smee's zombie pirates, firing Lorelei when she tries to tell him the Winx are fairies, and reinstating Bloom. He does not return in Season 2.S1 Ep. 10 * Margot (voiced by Samara Naeymi): a judge on the Wow! show. She dislikes all of the presented acts and always votes against them. She has a dog named Puff who sits on her lap. She does not return in Season 2. * Cliff (voiced by Billy Bob Thompson): a judge on the Wow! show. He tends to be optimistic and votes towards retaining the talent prospects for the finals. He does not return in Season 2. * Queen (voiced by Brittany Pressley): A fairy from the world of dreams. In her corrupt form, she manipulates the shadow creatures to kidnap young people from Earth in order to steal their talents. After abducting upcoming singer Annabelle, she adopts Annabelle's voice, after revealing she didn't have a voice before she took the Annabelle's voice. In the season 1 finale, she steals Bloom's powers to fight the other Winx but is defeated. It is then revealed that she is Tinkerbell from the Peter Pan stories, and that she had fallen in love with Peter Pan, but had left her to go to Earth. In the second season, she summons a particular shadow creature called a "nemesis" based on the dark essence of each of the fairies, with the exception of Roxy. * Smee (voiced by Billy Bob Thompson): He first appears in Episode 10, "Dangerous Waters" as an assistant to the Wow! show, but he uses his powers to hypnotize Ace, as well as control an army of zombie pirates. At the end of season 1, it is revealed he is Mr. Smeefrom Peter Pan and that he has sided with Captain Hook once again. * Jim (voiced by Marc Thompson): An elusive man with dark purple hair, who Bloom and Roxy tried to chase down at the start of the series, suspected of being Annabelle's abductor. He has the ability to turn invisible. In the first season, he escapes Annabelle's apartment but drops his pocket watch.S1 Ep. 7-8 He later works with Bloom to try to rescue Annabelle. At the end of season 1, it is revealed he is Captain Hook from Peter Pan, and that he was made young by the Queen (Tinkerbell)'s powerful fairy magic. Throughout Season Two, he intended to dominate all of Neverland by getting rid of Tinkerbell and, ultimately, the Winx Club. He had attempted to corrupt the very Heart of Neverland itself by turning it into a flying pirate ship. He is beaten by the Winx Club, Matt and Tinkerbell's combined strength and falls right into a portal to the world of nightmares. * Gomez (voiced by Wayne Grayson): An undercover police detective who works with Evans on the case of Annabelle's abduction. They frequently find ways to spy on the Winx Club. He likes to be casually friendly towards his partner, often thinking of their adventures like dating situations, but doesn't understand why Evans and women detectives, in general, are so serious. * Evans (voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld): An undercover police detective who investigates the Winx for the abduction of Annabelle. She is fairly serious, and gets annoyed about Gomez's casual attitude and incompetence; especially of his flirting with her. * Venomya (voiced by Lisa Flanagan): A critic that dislikes the musical performances put together by the Winx Club, and tries to write bad reviews. She first appears in season 2, where she has long blond hair. Her true identity is "Baba Yaga, the Dark Dame" claiming that there is not enough room for fairies and witches on Earth. Supporting characters ''' * '''Annabelle: a waitress who is recruited as a talent prospect for the Wow! show. She has a beautiful singing voice. Her abduction becomes the main storyline in the first season. In the first two episodes of season 2, she joins the Winx during their performances in London, New York City, and Paris along with her friend Louise. Her hair is now shoulder-length and has some lines on it. * Crocodile Man: a servant of the Queen who is an anthropomorphic crocodile. He first appears in the New York City episodes, but later returns when the Queen summons him to go after Jim and the Winx. He is based on the crocodile in the Peter Pan stories. * Lorelei: a blond-haired girl who joins the Winx on the Wow! show as a talent scout when Bloom is fired. She likes to be the center of attention. She and Stella do not get along.S1 Ep. 7 In the episode "Dangerous Waters", when she discovers that the Winx are fairies, she tries to tell Ace and the Wow! show but is laughed off and fired. * The Shaman: a native martial artist who works for the Queen to kidnap talent prospects. He uses a set of stones that give him special powers, including allowing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. * The Spirit of the World of Dreams: The spiritual manifestation of the world of dreams itself. She summons the Winx Club girls and warns them of the grave danger her world was in, further developing and amplifying their Dreamix abilities into the evolved power of Orynix. * Matt Barrie (voiced by Abe Goldfarb) is the only child of Peter Pan, the legendary hero of Neverland. The Winx Club seek to find him so they he can lead them to his long-lost father. He has curly brown hair, and originally lived in London with Wendy Darling and Peter until Peter left. He lives in Paris. Later found by Musa's sound magic, he was teleported to the dream world, where he met the Queen in the forest and expressed his enduring love for her (who he believed to be the woman in the stars, a constellation of a young woman who turns out to be Tinkerbell, the true self and name of the evil queen. After Jim/Captain Hook falls into the dark world of nightmares, he rules as King of Neverland alongside his love Tinkerbell. Production In September 2014, as part of its efforts to increase kids' programming, it was announced that Netflix had ordered from Rainbow Studios two seasons of World of Winx, each comprising 13 22-minute episodes. The premise of the show is that the "girls embark on an undercover journey all around the world looking for talented kids in art, sports, music and science." Netflix at the time already had a pact with Rainbow to show some of the seasons of Winx Club, its films, and other Rainbow shows such as PopPixie and Mia and Me. Originally slated to premiere in early 2016, the series was delayed until later that year, eventually premiering in 4 November as a Netflix original series. Rainbow promoted the show briefly at the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas in 2016, along with shows Regal Academy''and ''Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends. At the event, it was revealed that the storyline involved a Talent Thief that had been capturing children. The second and final season was released on Netflix on 16 June 2017. Season 1 (2016) Episódio 1 - The Talent Thief Episódio 2 - New Powers Episódio 3 - The Legend of the Crocodile Man Episódio 4 - The Monster Under the City Episódio 5 - Stylist Wanted Episódio 6 - The Fashion Week Episódio 7 - The Chef Contest Episódio 8 - The Shaman Episódio 9 - Shattered Dreams Episódio 10 - Dangerous Waters Episódio 11 - Shadows on the Snow Episódio 12 - The Watchmaker Episódio 13 - The Fall of the Queen Season 2 (2017) Episódio 1 - Neverland Episódio 2 - Peter Pan's Son Episódio 3 - The Alligator Man Episódio 4 - Mermaids on Earth Episódio 5 - Fashion School Thrills Episódio 6 - The Girl in the Stars Episódio 7 - A Flower in the Snow Episódio 8 - Tiger Lily Episódio 9 - A Hero Will Come Episódio 10 - Technomagic Trap Episódio 11 - Jim's Revenge Episódio 12 - Old Friends and New Enemies Episódio 13 - Tinkerbell is Back Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Winx Episodes Categoria:World of Winx